The Snow
by Lexa Lostariel
Summary: "The snow is drenched in innocent blood. The husband and the son weeps for her." The death of the queen of Mirkwood struck everyone's hearts with sorrow, especially Thranduil and Legolas. Includes a small back story for Tauriel. Pre-Hobbit/LOTR. Slight AU.


**My first LOTR fanfic! *claps like a seal***

**This story is inspired by "The Snow", by Sir Edward Elgar. This is also slight AU.**

**Hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: Except for OCs, I do not own anything, everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
**

* * *

" 'Tis a sad day for the Mirkwood Elves,

For a day of mourning is install,

None can quell

The harsh bitterness, like tasting gall.

From dawn they rise up from their sorrow,

Holding lanterns that softly glow. The light,

_So sooth and save_, _as does the snow._

Steps into the garden, heads hung low,

Tears wash down cheeks, under the waning night.

What a woebegone sight!

They sing of their fallen queen

I hear them mourn, their lamentation.

White as snow, they sing.

_Sad flow'rs, Sad flow'rs the winter brave._

_O snow, thou'rt white no more._

The snow is drenched in red, in innocent blood!

They sing of her great beauty,

They sing of her lost grace,

They sing out the sorrow of the Elvenking."

He ended the song, strumming the last notes on his lyre. The notes echoed through the beautiful garden on top the tall villa. He stared out into the vast forest, to the faint ripple of that invisible energy that separated his realm from the realm which the people called Middle Earth. He can faintly make out the outline of the earthly coloured structure that stood in the forest of Mirkwood, which housed the Elves of the Woodland Realm.

Mirkwood was mourning a great loss. The wood elves had lost their queen to an orc raid. Queen Velossfaeniel was well loved among the people, as loved by her husband Thranduil and her son Legolas. The news shocked everyone, even the people living in his realm.

He turned his head to the impending sound of footsteps by the entrance of the garden. A young woman stepped out into the garden, her face covered by a veil. She wore a pale coloured dress, gathered at the waist, and the dress went all the way to the floor in layers of silky flowing fabric. The whole garden seemed to light up even more as she made her way towards him. The sun shined brighter, and the trees stood taller. He stood up, setting the instrument down on the marble bench. He made his way to his wife, and enclosed her into a warm embrace. He took in her comforting scent, and all his worries washed away, knowing his lover was safe and sound.

"You've returned." He whispered softly into her ear. "I was so worried when I heard that Velossfaeniel…" He trailed off.

"I apologize for worrying you, my love," She replied gently, arms snaking around his waist, "But I couldn't help but wait until the mourning was over before I returned. We have been allies with Mirkwood for years, and Velossfaeniel was my friend."

"I heard it was an orc raid that cost her life." He pulled off the veil from her face, showing her dark green eyes that looked up to meet his.

"Yes." She confirmed. "I saw her body. It was horrible, she...she...was hacked to pieces. The brutality… I feel so bad for Thranduil and Legolas. They don't deserve this loss." He held her tighter, and kissed the top of her head. They both turned their heads and looked out to Middle Earth.

"Mirkwood is in great sorrow. It will be a long time before the people can expel the sadness in their hearts." He said. "I'd wager that Mirkwood would not send someone over to Araytia so soon."

"I'm not so sure about that. Thranduil, as badly hit by the loss of his wife, would not abandon his duty as king. It will take some time, yes, but it won't be for long. Let us hope the Fates will show mercy on them and help them overcome their loss and lessen their pain." She said.

They turned away from the view of the border and proceeded their way out of the garden. Let the Fates show them mercy! Let the Fates shine hope upon them!

* * *

It wasn't sorrow. It wasn't solitude. It was emptiness that bore a large hole in Thranduil Oropherion's heart. It was emptiness that cast a shadow over his eyes.

Nothing seemed to light up his eyes. Everything was falling apart. He failed his own family. He failed his wife for not protecting her. He failed his only son for not saving his mother and giving him a complete family. He should've shared a lifetime with Velossfaeniel. Though together they have seen his birth, his first words, his first steps, but Legolas was still very young with only several hundred years of age. They have yet to see their son accomplish great things. But she is now gone.

After the mourning, Thranduil knelt in front of her grave, his fingertips lightly grazing the surface of the marble tomb. It was silent throughout the queen's garden. The trees drooped, as if mourning for the dead queen, and no light filtered through the trees. The sun did not touch the garden, and it seemed to turn darker by the second. Dark images flashed across his mind. He remembered the passing of his wife as clear as day.

His wife had said she wanted to go out to the forest and walk and spend time with her closest elf maidens, as they have not done so for a long while. Smiling, Thranduil had kissed her lips, bidding her to have an enjoyable time. He himself had been in his study the whole morning, exchanging treaties with the Snow Queen of Araytia, who had come to stay for several days. His wife had offered the visitor to come along with her, but the queen had politely declined, wanting to finish the trip as soon as possible and return to her husband in her realm. After signing the treaty with her, they were just leaving the room when the captain of his elven guard had rushed into the room and reported an orc raid. Thranduil had hurried out with a troop of warriors as soon as the words 'orc raid' slipped past the captain's lips But, cruel fate, he was too late. His queen was slaughtered along with the other elf maidens and the guards that sacrificed their lives to protect her. He pushed through the gathering crowd. The sky turned dark.

Legolas stood in the middle of the crowd. He was standing there in front of his deceased mother, frozen. As Thranduil neared his son, his eyes widened in shock. He wanted to wake up and realize it was a nightmare. He wanted to turn away and see his wife behind him, healthy and well. He could not bear to see the body of his dead wife. Velossfaeniel was slit at the throat, and her neck was twisted into a weird angle. An arm was obviously half dangling from her shoulder, and a foot was missing.

"_Ada…" _He remembered Legolas' distraught voice, as he acknowledged his presence. _"Nana… she… she… she…" _His voice shook. Legolas dropped the dagger in his hand and crashed into his father's chest. Thranduil held his son tightly, his eyes quickly surveyed the scene. His warriors were waiting for his orders.

"_Search for that orc pack. If it is still within our borders, I want it tracked down and killed. There cannot be a single orc left alive. I want them dead." _He remembered himself saying. Tears were threatening to well up, but he kept his composure. The remaining guards nodded and left. _"We will… mourn for our lost queen tomorrow. There is still an orc pack on the loose, so I suggest all to retreat back inside the gate, until further news is announced on this matter." _He said to the crowd, and the crowd slowly dispatched. Only he, Legolas, and a few of his personal guards were left in the slaughter scene.

"_Ion nin, we must bring your naneth back home." _He mumbled into Legolas' ears. Legolas refused to budge and kept a death grip on his father's robes. "_I know its hard, ion nin, but we must do so." _He nudged his son once more, and together, they slowly reassembled the body with trembling hands. His wife's fair face was frozen in a state of horror. Her snow white skin was covered in red blotches of dried blood.

Velossfaeniel meant white as snow in his dialect. She was named this by her parents because of her pale, white complexion that closely resembled snow. The everlasting innocence in her eyes was as pure as snow, the eyes that now show nothing but sheer pain and horror. Thranduil's heart wrenched in pain as he saw the remaining white glow of his wife fade away from her body.

He escorted his son back to his room after setting the reassembled body in a marble tomb. Legolas was silent the through the process, as he was still in shock. Alone, Thranduil returned to his own study. He sat down on his chair, and grief started to wash over him. His heart felt as if it had been torn out of his chest and had been forcefully sewn back in. Grief told him to let go, and let himself fade, so that he could rejoin his wife in the Halls of Mandos. But he couldn't. His conscious fought to keep himself from fading, telling himself that Legolas needed him and his people needed him.

The queen of Araytia had went to see him a few hours later, conveying her condolences to him and his son. She had told him that she will stay in Mirkwood for an extended period of time to attend the mourning of his queen's passing. Thranduil can hardly reply her in a composed tone,and his voice kept trembling.

He did not rest that night. He simply sat in his study, a glass of wine in his hand, reminiscing the times he shared or could've shared with his wife. It was that night the first tears of the Elvenking fell, and he wept quietly. No one should hear him. No one should see his cry. He drank and drank, but he just couldn't lose his consciousness. He downed glass after glass of wine, and cursed himself for holding his alcohol too well. He gave up trying a while later, and just let the tears that he held back for so long stream out of his eyes silently. The loneliness and emptiness in his heart overwhelmed him.

When the sun rose the next day, he gathered himself and rose up from his sorrow. He changed into a silver white colored robe, and dark trousers. He did not wear his crown, and he left his silver blonde hair unbraided. His son had been waiting for him by the door, and by judging from Legolas' face, Thranduil could see that his son had a similar night as he did. His face looked pale and weary.

"_Have you been waiting for long, ion-nin?" _He asked him. Legolas shook his head. _"I just want to get this over with as soon as possible, ada. I can't stand feeling this way. I miss...nana, ada. I miss her a lot." _Legolas replied, and Thranduil hugged his son. _"I know, my son. I miss her as much as you do. I don't want to accept this reality too, Legolas. Let us leave now, and let us hope that your nana is treading peacefully in The Halls of Mandos." _

With Legolas gripping his hand tightly, the Elvenking and his son slowly led the way to the queen's garden. Other silvan elves slowly followed them, joining behind them in a single file at different junctions and crossroads. Those that stood behind the royals held lanterns of soft, white light, illuminating the path. If this wasn't done on a day of mourning, it would have looked beautiful.

The mourning passed like a blur. Thranduil could not concentrate on anything. His eyes were trained on the marble tomb in the middle of the garden the whole time. After it was over, the common elves set their lanterns around the garden and left silently,tears streaming down their faces. The queen of Araytia came to him and said a haste farewell and she left Middle Earth. The other servants of the royal house gradually disappeared. Even Legolas left his mother's garden after the mourning, and left the Elvenking alone. That was when he allowed himself to proceed to her grave.

The upper half of his body leaned on top of her tomb,sprawling across the cold surface. His hand gripped on a flower wreath on the tomb, crushing it's soft petals. He sobbed on top of her grave, tears dripping onto the smooth marble surface.

"I failed you, Velossfaeniel. I failed to protect you, my love." He whispered. "I am so sorry. I love you, I hope you know that. Our son loves you too, and we both miss you."

He pressed his lips on the cold marble, and he reminisced his wife's soft lips. He missed her scent, her laugh. He missed her long blonde strands, and her pale complexion. His body wracked with sobs. He told his wife what they could have done together if she was still here with him.

"If only...I...would." He grew exhausted after hours upon hours of mourning, and fell into a slumber.

"Ada, please wake up." Thranduil woke up with Legolas shaking him. How long had he been sleeping on top of his wife's tomb? He must've slipped off the tomb on fell on to the ground while he slept. He pushed himself up from the grass, and wiped the corners of his mouth with his sleeves.

"What is it, Legolas?" He stood up and regained his regal composure, though his silver blonde hair was messy and his robe was crumpled from lying on the grass. Legolas twiddled his thumbs, and looked onto the ground.

"Well, there was a young elleth that had been wanting to see you since the mourning was over. She has been following me ever since the mourning was over, and I tried to shoo her away, but she insisted-" Legolas was cut off by a sudden flash of brown zipping out from behind him. What he saw next was the young elleth standing in front of his father. He gave his father an apologetic look and went to stand next to him.

"King Thranduil! You are finally awake! I need you to help me see my ada and my nana again!" The elleth had long, reddish brown hair and moss green eyes. She was wearing a mourning gown, and the hem was covered in dust. "Prince Legolas told me he couldn't help me, but I know you can!"

"But the thing is, ada, her mother was one of the maidens and her father was one of the guards...from yesterday's…raid." He mumbled, so only Thranduil could hear.

"My ada's friend told me that my parents followed Queen Velossfaeniel to somewhere else and they are not coming back, but...I can't believe that nana and ada would leave me alone like this! I refuse to!" The young elleth shook her head as she teared up. "Ada and nana loves me, and I love them! I don't want them to go!" Her lips trembled, and she started to cry.

Seeing this orphaned elleth broke Thranduil's heart. She was so young, and had already lost the care and love of her parents. Thranduil pitied her, and he, as a king to his people, felt the need to care for this little elleth. He crouched down so he could take a good look of this elleth. Big, fat teardrops fell out of her green eyes and her facial features were scrunched up. Then he did the unexpected.

He hugged the little elleth, and let the elleth cry in his arms. Legolas stood behind them silently, and let his father comfort the little elleth.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you see your ada and nana, because they have gone to a place very far away from here. Someone so young like you aren't allowed to go there. But...I can be your ada until you are old enough to go find your ada and nana." Thranduil felt fresh tears run down his cheeks as he comforted her. The elleth stopped crying and looked at the Elvenking.

"You will be my ada until I am old enough to find my own ada and nana?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes," The Elvenking nodded and forced out a smile through his tears. "I will. What is your name?"

"Tauriel." She answered. "I'm twelve."

"Well, Tauriel, I promise you that I will protect you and take care of you as your ada until you are old enough to find your parents." Thranduil said, and ruffled the elleth's hair.

"Thank you...ada." She shyly said and she smiled at Thranduil. Thranduil knew he had made the right choice.

"Legolas, treat Tauriel as your little sister, and treat her well." Thranduil said.

"Yes adar." Legolas replied. "So, Tauriel, would you like me to show you to your new room?"

* * *

Thranduil sipped his wine as he went through the letters addressed to him. There were some letters expressing concerns over the recent sightings of spiders, and orc packs at the borders of the Woodland Realm. There was a letter from the king of Araytia who suggested Thranduil to send a representative or a scholar of some sort to exchange treaties with them again. There were also several letters sent from both Lothlorien and Imladris.

But the thing that has been burning at the back of his head the whole day was: Velossfaeniel was slain three hundred years ago. He smiled bitterly to himself.

It didn't hurt as much now when he was thinking back to that particular day. Time was slowly healing his wounds, and numbed the pain in his heart. Though he wasn't as light hearted as he was before, but he had found peace in his mind. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the entrance of his son and Tauriel standing behind him. They had been back from hunting the spiders that have been ravaging the forest.

"Adar, we are back." Legolas said. "The spiders were driven back. But Feredir was slain, and we've now lost our captain of the guard."

Thranduil sighed. Another one of his warriors gone.

"Looks like we need a new captain then. Tauriel, how about you take Feredir's place? You are a skillful and experienced warrior. I trust you will have the strength to lead the elven guard." Thranduil said, looking at her. Tauriel looked surprised, but she stepped forward and replied,

"Thank you my lord, I will serve you well." Tauriel gave a sharp bow and stepped behind Legolas once again.

"Then it is settled. Tauriel, you may leave." Thranduil dismissed the elleth and she left the study, leaving the king and the prince alone.

"Adar, tonight...should we go…" Legolas implied what he was going to say, and Thranduil understood. He stood up and nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "We will go to your nana's garden tonight, as we have done every single year." He stood up from his seat and ventured next to Legolas. "Come, ion-nin."

"But father, don't you still have your duties to attend to? I see a ton of letters on your desk that you haven't gone through yet." Legolas eyed the mass of letters and documents on his desk.

"For tonight, my duties can wait. Come, ion-nin."

Legolas took the two lanterns laid on the two sides of his desk and gave one to his father.

They went to Queen Velossfaeniel's memorial garden, with the marble tomb eternally resting in the middle. The father and the son stood there, side by side, in front of the tomb. They did not say anything, but the feeling was mutual. They both missed the Queen of Mirkwood.

"Three hundred years…" Legolas whispered. "Nana's been gone for three hundred years."

"Together we have carried this grief with us for three centuries, my son." Thranduil replied. "Time has soothed our pain."

"Yes, adar, it doesn't hurt as much as it did before. But I want to see nana again." His son gave him a sad smile.

"And we will. She is in Valinor, and we will meet her there when we sail there." The king said firmly. "Dark times are upon us. May we hold the strength to get through these shadowed times, reunite as one family again over the sea."

They laid their lanterns in front of the tomb and left the garden, hand in hand.

* * *

Translations:

Ada/Adar: Daddy/Father

Nana/Naneth: Mommy/Mother

Ion-nin: my son

Places:

Mirkwood: The Woodland Realm of Middle Earth.

Araytia: A place of a neighbouring realm, which secures trade and alliance with Mirkwood.

The Border: The place where Araytia and Mirkwood intercepts with each other, and allows their people to travel through these two realms by passing through it.

(Except from Mirkwood, all places are created by author.)

People:

Thranduil Oropherion: The Elvenking of Mirkwood, husband of Velossfaeniel, father of Legolas.

Velossfaeniel: The Queen of Mirkwood, wife of Thranduil, mother of Legolas, deceased. (Original Character)

Legolas Thranduilion: The Prince of Mirkwood, the only son of Thranduil and Velossfaeniel.

Tauriel: Orphaned elleth due to orc raid, Taken care of by King Thranduil, later Captain of the Mirkwood Guard.

Feredir: Former Captain of the Guard, deceased. (Original Character)

The King and Queen of Araytia: They secure trade and joint protection of the Border by signing treaties with King Thranduil once every three years. In this story, they are used as a contrast to Thranduil and Velossfaeniel. As much as they claim to feel pity for the king and his son, they can never truly understand the pain of the Elvenking. They have never lost each other, and had never felt the pain of separation. They carry no descendants. (Original Characters)

* * *

**Hi everybody! **

** Firstly, if you've gotten to this part, thank you for reading this short piece. I hope you enjoyed my writing. I had a lot of fun writing this.**

** If you haven't listened to The Snow by Sir Edward Elgar, I recommend you do. It's a very beautiful choral piece accompanied with piano and two violins. I was inspired by this song so much because I have been preparing this piece for the past six months for inter-school choir competitions, and it's a very moving song. It immediately made me think of Thranduil :')**

** The italicized words in the poem were cited directly from the song, and those words belong to Sir Edward Elgar's late wife, Caroline Alice Elgar, the lyricist of the piece.**

** If you want to know more about Araytia, I'm planning to write a full-length LoTR fanfic featuring Araytia as one of its main settings, which might give you more information about the place. If you want to read that, please let me know either in the comments or through PM :) **

**Again, Thank You so much for reading this!**

** Please comment, fav and follow! 3**

**Lexa x.**


End file.
